


Questionable Formal Wear

by Anarchyduck



Series: Books and Bees [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, Humor, because it was a strange choice let's be honest, poking fun at the formal wear, pre-wicked eyes and wicked hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: Short fic. Alis and Sera judge the formal outfits for the upcoming Orlesian Ball.





	Questionable Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Tumblr. Please enjoy!  
> Comments and suggestions would good, yeah?

“I’m not wearing that.”

Sera rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up in her hand. “It is right ugly, isn’t it?”

Alis shook her head as she stared at the red and blue uniform. Without touching it, she could tell it was thick fabric. Thick, heavy, probably barely breathable. “And we’re supposed to show up to the Winter Palace looking like _that_?” She gestured towards the uniform. “They’ll eat us alive! Who approved this?”

“Didn’t you try it on before they brought it up to your room?” Sera glanced to the side at the Inquisitor.

“Shh, I didn’t ask for your logic.” Alis said, giving the elf a light shove. She sighed, frowning again as she looked at the formalwear. “I just… I just thought it would look, I don't know, different? But this just reminds me of a winter performance my parents used to take us to at the in Ostwick.” 

The bed bounced as Sera sat up and hopped out of bed. She circled the uniform herself, eyes narrowed and chin between her fingers. Alis watched her, mildly amused at how uncharacteristically serious her lover appeared. She lifted a sleeve, fingered the fabric and rounded the back to stand behind it. 

With a light laugh, Alis asked, “What are you thinking?” 

Sera flicked the golden tassels on the shoulder. “Just the look on Dorian’s face when he realizes he’ll have to wear this. Oh, and Lady Priss!” She laughed loudly. “She’ll have her knickers all in a twist!” 

Alis snorted and giggled. “Vivienne is going to be so pissed.” She said. “I’ll be getting the disappointed ‘my dear’ for months!”

“And Dorian’s complaining about backwater Ferelden fashion sense!” 

“Maybe I’ll just save some trouble and not bring either of them along.” Alis said as she leaned back on the bed, propping herself up with her arms. 

“You’ll be bringing me though, yeah?” 

Alis scoffed. “Well of _course_ you’re going.” She said with a smile. “Who else would I trust to watch my back against those stab-happy Orlesians?” She paused then added, “Besides, I bet the desserts will be fantastic.”


End file.
